ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Fusion Dance
The Fusion Dance is a Fusion-type technique created by the Metamoran. Its main purpose is to temporarily merge two or more bodies into a single, superior entity. 'Overview' The Fusion Dance was created by the Metamoran to combat powerful opponents. Unlike the Potara Fusion, Fusion Dance is a chorographic-based Fusion technique that, according to Goku, is a combination of fighting stance and water ballet. In order to fuse, the characters must follow the steps: #Both Fusees must have equal or near-equal Power Level. Heights does not require as long as the fusees can reach each other's arm distance. #The first stance of the Dance is a ballet-like stance where they held out their arms as opposite of each other. They must be at least five feet away from each other. #Second, began to side-step toward each other while rotating the arms from left to right (right to left for second fusee). #Third, swung the arms to the opppiste once more while lifting their right leg (left to the latter) in ballet-style and stick their index fingers out. #Lastly, they swung their arms toward each other and link their index fingers together while stretching out their right leg (left to the latter) out with the left leg bend (right leg). #If successful, the fusses finally fuse into a single powerful warrior. Just like Kame Hame Ha, the Fusion Dance requires the fusees to chant out the word "Fusion-Ha" during the dance. Example: "Fuuuuu....SION! HA!!" The resulting Fusion Warrior dons the Metamoran uniform instead of the fusees' clothes being fused like the Potara Fusion. The uniform consists of a vest with yellow or orange padding around the shoulders and neck, a sash and white pants. There are some moment where the Fusion Warrior inherited the clothes of one fusee such as the adult version of Gotenks who inherited Trunks' brown boot, brown gloves and a gray shirt. If the fusees aren't wearing clothes while performing the dance, the Fusion Warrior will appear without clothes either. The Fusion Warriors often have either unique personality or a combination of the fusees' strongest persona such as Goten's childish, playful behavior and Trunks' cocky, arrogant attitude. 'Powers And Multiplication' There is no official confirmation how much power boost the Fusion Dance grants to the fusees. While there are multiple speculation, the most possible speculation is the Fusion Dance will add both fusees' equalize Power Level together then boost it by two fold. The Fusion Dance itself then add x15 power bonus to the combined Power Level, reaching to an unpredictable level. The Fusion Warrior inherits all abilities, techniques and skills from their fusees as well as utilizing unique techniques exclusive to them. The Fusion Warrior are also capable of combining two techniques to form a more powerful technique such as Big Bang Kame Hame Ha. The Fusion Warrior cannot directly use transformations such as Super Saiyan unless they were fused in that state but if the Fusion Warrior trains, they can gain ability to use the Transformation technique while fused. 'Weaknesses' If one of the fusees messed up the final finger pose (be it closed fist, all fingers out or crossed the finger), the Fusion Warrior will emerge either an obese or skinny character with an extremely low Power Level, which it's not fit for combat. The Fusion Warrior can remain fused for 30 minutes. Once expired, the fusees must wait for an hour before fusing again. If the Fusion Warrior utilize powerful, unnatural transformation such as Super Saiyan 3 or Super Saiyan 4, the massive power output will weaken the time limit. In case of Super Saiyan 3, once the ki reserve expired and reverts to base form, the Fusion Warrior only have 5 minutes left, regardless if they're freshly fused 2 minutes ago. In case of Super Saiyan 4, the massive power reduced the time limit to 10 - 15 minutes instead of 30. If the Fusion Warrior suffers a powerful blow or severe damage, the Fusion becomes instantly undone, regardless if they still have more time. 'Usages' ''Original Dragon Ball Z Continunity 'Fusion Saga' The Fusion Dance was introduced by Goku as the final resort to defeat Majin Buu after Gohan was supposely killed and Vegeta's sacrifice failed. Since it needs powerful Z-Warriors, Goku cannot fuse anyone as they're not near his Power Level and the other Z-Warriors doesn't share equal Power Level until Mr. Popo suggests Goten and Trunks. Goku, with Piccolo's help, thought Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance but was forced to return to the Other World when he used up his remaining revival energy by going Super Saiyan 3 again to motivate the kids. Afterward, Piccolo continues training Goten and Trunks of the Fusion Dance then had them field test it. The first dance failed as Trunks held out all the fingers, resulting them to be an obese version of themselves. The second dance failed once more when Trunks crossed his finger over Goten, becoming a very skinny version of themselves. On the third attempt, Goten and Trunks successfully fused into Gotenks. However, Gotenks becomes arrogantly overconfident and jumps to conclusion on believing he's strong enough to defeat Majin Buu then took off to fight the Majinn. This end up having Gotenks easily beaten by Buu and returns to the Lookout all bruised. Piccolo then had Goten and Trunks fuse back into Gotenks, this time as a Super Saiyan (as Goku states he believed Super Saiyan Gotenks is enough to defeat Majin Buu.). They successfully fused into Super Saiyan Gotenks and once again, Gotenks arrogantly flew off and start circling around the Earth to show off his incredible speed then took a nap as Piccolo catch up. Gotenks then went to challenge Majin Buu at his house but because he wasted 30 minutes circling the world and sleeping, he splits back into Goten and Trunks. They quickly retreated before Majin Buu noticed them. Goten and Trunks utilized the Fusion Dance once more after training 2 weeks in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, plus some extra days of training thanks to Piccolo stalling Super Buu. The Fusion Dance lasted much longer due of battling in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber then back at Earth. The Fusion Dance becomes undone 5 minutes after Gotenks dropped out of his Super Saiyan 3 form. Gotenks was formed once again as a response to Super Buu's taunts but reveals to be a trap and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks got absorbed by Super Buu along with Piccolo. Gotenks later de-fuse within Super Buu, reducing his powers by a third. 'Fusion Reborn' After Super Janemba easily dominated Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, Goku suggests the Fusion Dance, which Vegeta greatly objects the idea of merging with his rival but due of Janemba's powers, he accepts the suggestion regretfully. Goku then thought Vegeta the dance steps, which he finds it embarrassing. They attempts their first dance but Vegeta didn't extend his index finger and they fused into an obese version of themselves known as Veku. Luckily for Veku, he is very quickly on his feet and can withstand multiple punishment, enough for them to endure 30 minutes until they defuse. They then repeat the dance but was attacked by Super Janemba. Luckily, Pikkon arrived to stall Janemba, utilizing Janemba's sensitivity to insults against him. Goku and Vegeta successfully fused into Gogeta, who immediately ascend to Super Saiyan form. Without wasting time, Gogeta immediately defeated Janemba with ''Stardust Breaker Ultimate Technique. At the same time Gogeta was fused, Goten and Trunks sensed their ki from the Other World, motivated them to fuse into Super Saiyan Gotenks, who used Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack to destroy the entire undead Nazi army. 'Wrath of the Dragon' The Fusion Dance was used once again by Goten and Trunks. Once fused, Gotenks emerged in his Super Saiyan 3 state and battles Hirudegarn. He tricked the Phantom Majinn into colliding Tokyo Tower and blasted him with DIE DIE Missile Barrage. Hirudegarn, however, transformed into his second form and one-shot Gotenks into the ground, splitting him back into Goten and Trunks. 'Battle of the Gods Saga' Goten and Trunks used the Fusion Dance to battle against Beerus and scold him for making a fuss over a pudding. Beerus grew furious and spank Gotenks' arm, causing it to swell greatly and defuse. 'Resurrection "F" Saga' Goten and Trunks used the Fusion Dance and rushes to join the battlefield against Frieza's army. He arrived and headbutt against Togoma's crotch at full force. He complains how the Z-Warriors are having "fun" while he stays at Capsule Corporation. Bulma scolds and demands Gotenks to go home as Frieza is not the type of opponent they should mess with. Gotenks set his sights on Frieza but defuses moment later. 'Universe 6 Saga' When on Planet Potaufeu, after realizing the power of Commeson and the abilities that Cloned Vegeta has, Trunks and Goten fuse once again to create Gotenks. When fighting Cloned Vegeta, Gotenks uses his Miracle Punch and Miracle Kick, but it is shown to be unsuccessful and Cloned Vegeta avoids all of the attacks. Realizing that his base form isn't enough, Gotenks transforms into his Super Saiyan 3 form. Gotenks then claims he will end Cloned Vegeta in one swift attack, then proceeds to use his Grand Special Rolling Kick, with no success. Gotenks then uses his Super Special Crash Hammer, and finally, his Finish Special Flash Strong Bomber, all to no avail. Cloned Vegeta then proceeds to pummel Gotenks, and continues to land a series of blows on Gotenks, who is unable to defend himself. After several attacks, Gotenks finally defuses back into Goten and Trunks. 'Fusion Warriors' 'Power Levels' '''Note: '''They are unofficial Power Level. No need to take them seriously. Category:Dragon Ball Series Category:Techniques Category:Fusions